Cauchemar prémonitoire?
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: 1.Dans la Tour du Paradis, Gérard ne parvient pas à dormir... uxième jour des grands jeux magiques...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première contribution à ce fandom et au Gerza (très petit ici).

C'est un one-shot que j'ai écrit lorsque j'étais au lycée (il y a au moins quatre ans donc), et j'avais prévu une suite, ou plutôt des one-shots sur le même modèle. Dites-moi si vous voulez le deuxième (il faut juste que je le tape à l'ordi). Le troisième est en cours de pensée.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail est à Hiro Mashima

Enjoy!

* * *

Cauchemar prémonitoire ?

_Ma vue est brouillée, j'ai mal à la tête. Mais pourtant je vois ce regard._

_Dément, possédé, tu me regardes comme si j'étais une ennemie._

_Tu me fais peur. Je recule d'effroi mais je n'ai aucune issue. Alors que je recule encore pour t'échapper, je trébuche sur une pierre, et tombe en arrière, par-dessus le bord de la Tour._

_Et lors que je chute, vers la mer, vers la mort, je te vois me fixer de tes yeux froids, et te détourner._

_La dernière chose que je vois est tes cheveux bleus uniques._

_Puis le noir._

Gérard ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il avait beau se tourner dans tous les sens pour trouver une meilleure position sur le sol dur et poussiéreux de la cellule, le sommeil le fuyait.

Pourtant Gérard était fatigué, crevé même. La journée avait été éprouvante. Il avait baillé toute la soirée et s'était écroulé comme une masse sur sa paillasse à la fin de la journée, lorsque le gardes avaient ramené les prisonniers dans leurs cellules.

La construction de la Tour du Paradis était un labeur, qui éprouvait aussi bien les corps que les esprits des « ouvriers » , des prisonniers par centaines, dont le tiers n'avait pas 20 ans. Tirer des pierres, porter des planches pendant tout le jour ne convenait pas à des enfants.

Gérard, malgré ses 11 ans était un garçon mature, et nourrissait le rêve de pouvoir un jour être libre, lui, et ses amis. Simon, Milliana, Shaw, Wally, et surtout Erza, la fille aux cheveux écarlates à qui il avait donné un nom de famille: Scarlett.

Pourtant, alors que les autres dormaient comme des bienheureux, et que certains ronflaient en faisant un bruit de scie, Gérard observait le plafond, pris d'insomnie. Gérard essaya de ne penser à rien et ferma les yeux... essaya de compter les mouettes (manque de moutons dans le coin...)... mais elles lui faisaient penser à cette liberté qu'il désirait tant, et il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

« Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir ? C'est dingue ça, je fais tout pour, et pourtant rien ! Mais je veux dormir ! »

Trop de questionnements, trop de pensées sans doute, faisaient que Gérard ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Dans la pénombre environnante, il vit alors quelqu'un se redresser brusquement. Gérard reconnu les longs cheveux rouges de Erza, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tremblante.

Intrigué, étonné par cette soudaine faiblesse de Erza, Gérard se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'elle, prenant de ne pas marcher sur les autres dormeurs.

« Erza ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il. »

La fillette se tourna vers lui, visiblement surprise de sa présence auprès d'elle.

« Gérard... »

Erza se mit alors à pleurer.

« Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie, parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

-Pourquoi te quitterai-je ? »

Erza s'agrippa au bras de Gérard. Elle renifla, puis chuchota :

« Gérard, tu peux dormir avec moi ?

-Hein ? Oui, bien sûr!

-Merci. »

Gérard se coucha sur le sol, pensant que Erza ferait de même. Mais il fut stupéfait lorsqu'elle se réfugia directement entre ses bras. Il resta quelques instants figé, puis resserra son étreinte sur la fillette. Celle-ci souffla :

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, un rêve affreux. Tu étais devenu méchant, et on était séparés à jamais, à cause de cette méchanceté.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. Je suis là, répondit Gérard. »

Il embrassa Erza sur le front.

« Dors, tout ira bien. »

Blottie contre le garçon aux cheveux bleus, Erza fini par s'endormir.

Et Gérard ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au pays des songes, bercé par la respiration régulière de la fillette aux cheveux rouges.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut!

Je reviens avec le deuxième one-shot, sur le même modèle que le premier, un peu plus long aussi. Il se passe pendant les grands jeux magiques.

J'ai modifié une bonne partie du texte que j'avais écrit au début, et j'ai dû réécrire tout le début, parce que je l'avais perdu.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail appartient tout entier à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Cauchemar Prémonitoire ?**

Mon corps est couvert de blessures, je ne parviens plus à bouger. Allongée sur le sable couvert de sueur et, malheureusement, de sang, je vois, impuissante, les combats se dérouler devant mes yeux.

Je vois Kagura, les yeux pleins de haine, t'affronter. Tu lances tes sorts, tentant en vain de te défendre. Mais le pouvoir de la haine et de la colère est plus fort. Tu recules petit à petit, et te retrouves bientôt les dos contre le mur de l'arène.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle dégaine son sabre. La force l'envahit.

Je sais alors qu'elle va te tuer. Je tente de crier pour t'avertir, mais aucun son ne passe mes lèvres. Je sens des larmes brouiller mon regard.

Tu es à bout de force, acculé. Elle le sent, et un rictus victorieux déforme son visage. Elle lève son sabre et fonce vers toi. Tu t'es résigné, tu sais sûrement pourquoi elle veut te tuer, tu acceptes sa punition. Tu fermes les yeux et les coins de tes lèvres se soulèvent légèrement.

La lame s'enfonce dans ta poitrine.

Je hurle.

**lll**

Gerald ne parvenait pas à dormir. Allongé sur le dos, dans son lit de la chambre réservée à l'équipe de Fairy Tail B, il attendait en vain le sommeil. Cette deuxième journée du tournoi de magie avait été éprouvante. Enfin, éprouvante surtout pour les autres membres de Fairy Tail, qui avait remporté ses premières victoires, et donc ses premiers points grâce à Gajeel, Natsu, Elfman et Mirajane. Le goût de la défaite se rappela alors à son souvenir. Ou plutôt, non pas celui de la défaite, mais celui du piment. Certes, il ne fallait pas qu'il montre son pouvoir aux autres participants pour ne pas être reconnu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que Ultear lui fasse manger des piments par l'intermédiaire du lien sensoriel de Meldy !

Gerald avait eu une discussion normale avec Erza, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il en avait mentalement remercié Erza.

Erza...

Il se rappela leur baiser échangé une semaine auparavant. Tous les souvenirs, tous les sentiments qu étaient revenus par vagues avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent avaient été remplacés pas un seul : l'amour. Les douces lèvres de Erza avaient fait disparaître toutes ses appréhensions à son sujet.

Mais...

Quel abruti il avait été en la repoussant et en prétendant qu'il avait une fiancée ! Erza avait dit être heureuse pour lui. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle savait qu'il avait menti. En effet, comment aurait-il pu avoir une fiancée avec la vie qu'il avait ? C'est parce que cette vie de fugitif ne convenait pas à Erza, qui devait vivre à la lumière qu'il lui avait dit cela. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle ne devaient pas empiéter sur la tâche que sa guilde s'était fixée : anéantir les guildes noires en rapport avec Zeref.

Gerald soupira. À force de réfléchir comme cela, c'était sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'endormir. Il se tourna sur le côté et attendit.

…

Rien. Évidemment.

Soudain, un cri déchira le silence qui régnait dans l'auberge.

Aussitôt, tous jaillirent de leurs lits précipitamment, leur magie prête à servir. On put entendre le maître crier pour que le calme revienne, puisque beaucoup des membres de la guilde étaient sortis de leurs chambres et s'interrogeaient à propos d'une attaque de Raven Tail. Le cri provenait de la chambre des membres de l'équipe A, et Gerald, qui était aussi sorti, reconnu la voix de Lucy, qui demandait :

« Erza, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oye ! Erza ! Tu pleures ? S'exclama Natsu.

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, le sang de Gerald ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita vers la porte de la chambre de l'équipe A. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'ouvrir, Erza sortit de la pièce. Elle leva les yeux vers Gerald, et celui-ci put voir ses larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que ses larmes coulent ? Le jeune mage sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien peu de choses pouvaient faire pleurer la mage aux cheveux écarlates. Alors pourquoi ?

« Erza... commença Gerald. »

Elle l'interrompit en se plaquant contre lui et en agrippant le devant de son T-shirt avec désespoir. Elle murmura quelque chose, mais comme elle avait le visage plaqué contre le torse musclé de Gerald, il ne put entendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Quoi ? Demanda Gerald.

-Ne meurs pas, prononça plus distinctement Erza. Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas... Tu m'entends, ne me quitte pas ! »

Erza avait crié ces derniers mots en regardant Gerald droit dans les yeux. Il sentit le chagrin qui se dégageait de ses paroles. Il serra alors la jeune femme contre lui, voulant lui montrer sa présence et sa chaleur.

« Je suis là, Erza, murmura-t-il. Je ne te quitterai pas, je... »

Il avait faillit dire « Je te le promets. », mais il se souvint de cette nuit dans la tour du Paradis. Il lui avait dit la même chose, mais les événements en avaient décidé autrement, et ils avaient été séparés. Il reprit :

« Je ferai tout pour ne pas mourir.

-J'y compte bien, répondit la mage. »

Il y eu un moment de silence entre eux deux, pendant lequel certains mages retournèrent à leurs pénates, et d'autres, comme les membres des équipes, restèrent pour observer, histoire de savoir quand ils pourraient retourner dormir ou simplement pour voir comment tourneraient les choses. Erza s'écarta un peu du mage aux cheveux bleus, et ses joues rosirent lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Gerald, gêné, regarda Erza, puis les membres de son équipe qui dormaient avec lui.

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais vous ? »

Luxus haussa les épaules.

« Tant que vous ne faites pas de choses bizarres, c'est bon.

-Au pire, j'dormirai dans le couloir, lança Gajeel.

-Et Jubia dormira avec Grey-sama ! S'exclama la mage d'eau.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Répondit l'intéressé.

-Donc c'est réglé, dit Mirajane, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. »

Les membres de deux équipes, plus les autres mages se souhaitèrent un bonne fin de nuit, Erza s'excusa de les avoir réveillés, et chacun retourna dans sa chambre, ou en tout cas là où il avait prévu de dormir. Lily ayant décidé d'occuper le lit de Reby, Gajeel se sentit obligé de le suivre, promettant de dormir par terre à la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus. Gerald, tenant Erza par la taille, la guida vers son lit, où ils s'allongèrent, Erza lovée entre les bras musclés de Gerald. Peu à peu, une délicieuse langueur envahit Gerald, qui commença à s'endormir. La voix ensommeillée de Erza le réveilla un peu :

« Espèce de menteur. »

Gerald écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas de fiancée. En plus tu sais mal mentir. Tu partiras quand tout sera achevé ici. »

Gerald détourna le regard.

« Je suis désolé. »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un sourire d'Erza, et la jeune femme se rapprocha davantage de lui. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Juste avant d'être lui aussi emporté par le sommeil, il pensa qu'il aurait bien voulu que tout ceci ne se passe pas seulement cette nuit là, mais toutes les nuits.

Puis il parvint enfin à s'endormir.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé la fin trop bâclée, merci d'avoir lu!

Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un troisième one-shot, alors je mets la fic comme terminée!


End file.
